


White page syndrome

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Nagronweekend, Romance, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little diddy that I wrote for Nagron weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White page syndrome

"Nasir?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you come to bed, already? You've been staring at that blinking line and that white page for like two hours straight now!"

"I know, Agron. But I've gotta get this paper done by tomorrow morning and nothing's coming out! Just give me another hour tops and I'll be right there, okay?"

"Okay."

_*One hour later*_

"Nasir?"

 _*Sigh*_ "Yes, Agron?"

"The hour's over! Is your paper done yet?"

"No...not really. As you can clearly see..."

"Uh... you still haven't written a single thing?!"

"I know..."

"And it's past midnight!"

"I know..."

"And you have to get up at like six in the morning!"

"Yes Agron, I know all of that!"

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"Just...just give me another half-hour and if nothing happens, I promise I'll go to bed. Deal?"

"Deal."

_*Half-an-hour later*_

"Oh, this is good! My professor is going to love this! Why didn't I think of this before? Heheh..."

"Nasir..."

*Nasir is silently humming to himself*

"Nasir?"

*The other man is not hearing Agron*

"Nasir!"

_*Nasir turns around, knocks the bottle of water that he'd been sipping on all night right on his portable computer. The computer freezes and shuts down.*_

"What the? My...my work! My computer! Fuck!"

"Oh Jesus, Nasir! Are you okay?"

"What do you mean "Am I okay?"? Of course I'm not okay, you stupid idiot! Look at what you did!"

""Look at what I did"? Look at what *you* did!"

"Me? I'm not the one who interrupted my writing to ask me something!"

"Well I'm not the one who keeps bottles of water around computers, even though they know something like what just happened, could in fact end up happening!"

"Well if you hadn't startled me like that, then maybe I wouldn't have knocked my bottle of water and then maybe my paper would be done by now!"

"Well if your head wasn't this empty, then maybe your paper would have been done hours ago, you'd be in bed for a long time now and none of this would have happened!"

"Did you call me empty-headed?"

"Hey, you called me a stupid idiot just now. So I say, we're even!"

"Oh screw you, you jackass!"

"Well, screw you too, you fucker!"

"Well, if we're done fighting, I am going to go back to writing my paper!"

"Oh yes we are done fighting! Because I am going back to bed, **ALONE**!"

_*Bedroom door slams shut, Nasir winces*_

_*It's 3AM now and Agron hasn't had any sleep and is thinking to himself*_

_"Should...should I go apologize to him? I mean, he was right about me causing his bottle accident. And he seemed to be on such a roll when I came out of the bedroom! It's really my fault his computer crashed and he lost everything. Maybe I really am a stupid idiot."_

_*Meanwhile, inside the living room of their shared apartment, Nasir is sitting on the couch, work and computer left behind, and is sighing to himself.*_

_"Maybe I shouldn't have been so angry with him. After all, he was right about me always having water bottles around computers even though I perfectly know what could happen. And if I had in fact a single working cell inside my empty head, then my paper would have been done by now and I would be in bed, with Agron's strong arms wrapped around me, instead of sitting here, on the couch, and lonely."_

_*Suddenly, Nasir hears slightly muffled footsteps and turns around, hesitantly.*_

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Uhm, Nasir..." "Agron..."

"I wanted to say..." "I wanted to tell you..."

**"I'm so sorry!"**

"Can you...can you forgive me, Nasir?"

"Yeah! And you...can you forgive me too?"

"Of course! Come here!"

"No, you come here, Agron."

"How about we stop arguing and just meet in the middle?"

"Yes, sir!"

_*They meet in the middle of the room and hug one another tightly.*_

"I love you, my empty-headed fucker."

"I love you too, my stupidly-idiot jackass."

_*They kiss and kiss...and kiss some more...*_

"Hmm, we should really get back to bed you know, you have classes in the morning."

"I know."

"And I have to go to work too."

"I know."

"And your paper's still not-"

"Agron?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and keep kissing me, alright?"

"Yes, sir!"


End file.
